muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2096
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. Ever since Aloysius Snuffleupagus made his first appearance in Episode 276, the adults had thought that Mr. Snuffleupagus was just an imaginary friend of Big Bird's. Big Bird would often try to arrange for them to see Mr. Snuffleupagus, face-to-face, but Snuffy would always be gone by time they finally chose to look at him. After years of not seeing him and many near-misses, the adults finally get to see Mr. Snuffleupagus for the first time in this episode, and finally believe that he is real. In an interview on a Canadian telethon that was hosted by Bob McGrath, Snuffy's performer, Martin P. Robinson, revealed that Snuffy was revealed to the main human cast due to high profile and sometimes graphic stories of pedophila and sexual abuse of children on shows such as 60 Minutes and 20/20. The writers felt that by having the adults refuse to believe Big Bird despite the fact that he was telling the truth, they were scaring children into thinking that their parents would not believe them if they had been sexually abused and that they'd just be better off remaining silent. On the same telethon, during Robinson's explanation, Loretta Long uttered the words, "Bronx daycare", a reference to a news event on New York TV station WNBC-TV, in which there were reports of alleged sexual abuse at a Bronx daycare center. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Big Bird tells Mr. Snuffleupagus about his plan to show the adults that Snuffy exists. |- | || Cartoon || A boy acts out his feelings as animals. ("There's a zoo in me!") |- | || Muppets || Cookie Monster spells the word FOOD, then eats it. |- | || Song ||Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up". |- | || Cartoon || "Name That Food" game show |- | || SCENE 2 || Big Bird calls the adults, but Snuffy has gone to tell his mommy about Big Bird's plan. |- | || SCENE 2 cont'd || Phil Donahue interviews the adults about whether Snuffy exists. |- | || Animation || A car drives through blocks. |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid: Grover asks Maya to help him follow an arrow. The arrow changes direction until Grover falls down, exhausted. |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Peanut Butter". |- | || Muppets || Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit asks the Three Little Pigs how they feel after the Big Bad Wolf has blown their houses down. |- | || Song || "Pinball Number Count" #6 |- | || Muppet & Celebrity || Edith Ann (Lily Tomlin) tells Herry about feeling proud. |- | || Song || "Me and My Chair" |- | || Film || Footage of a city neighborhood; includes shots of a sno-cone vendor. Singer: "¡Linda paloma!" |- | || Muppets || The Count sings "The Batty Bat". |- | || Film || A film insert of kittens playing. |- | || Film || A film insert about washing elephants at the Bronx Zoo. The song "Splish Splash" is used in part of the segment. |- | || Cartoon || Counting animals. |- | || Muppets || Two-Headed Monster finds a pencil with a broken point, and demonstrates the fun you can have with it. |- | || Film || Children on a playground form the letters of the alphabet. |- | || Cartoon || A snake charmer irritates the snake. |- | || SCENE 3 || Big Bird asks Elmo to hang on to Snuffy's snuffle while he gets the adults. Snuffy tries to wander away, but Elmo hangs on, even when Snuffy swings his snuffle around. The adults arrive -- and get their first look at Mr. Snuffleupagus. |- | || Cartoon || A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert sing "Dance Myself to Sleep". |- | || Cartoon || Two balls follow an arrow down a hole. |- | || SCENE 4 || The adults introduce themselves to Snuffy. Phil Donahue gives him a hug. |- 2096 2096